


Siblings Known and Unknown

by ThePackWantstheD



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Conversations, Gen, Siblings, the Echizen Family relationships are more functional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 09:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3284918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePackWantstheD/pseuds/ThePackWantstheD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Momo looked over at them. “That aside, your an only child aren't you, Echizen?”</p><p>“No.” Ryoma ignored the shocked exclamations from both sides of him. “I have an older brother and an older sister.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Siblings Known and Unknown

“Hey! Momo! Occhibi!” The two in question barely had time to glance behind them before a heavy weight knocked into them. There was a loud laugh in their ear as arms wrapped around their shoulders. “Do you two wanna go get burgers? I'll even pay.”

Ryoma let out a soft sound before saying, “You're going to pay, Kikumaru-senpai?”

“I feel better about it when I offer,” Kikumaru answered. “It's less of a surprise when my wallet is empty then.” Ryoma let out a soft laugh.

“I can't.” Both of them looked over at Momo. He shrugged. “My mom has a meeting today so I have to go pick up Kimi and Haruto.”

Kikumaru let out a soft hum before saying, “Those are your siblings right?”

“Yeah.” He turned a bright smile onto Kikumaru, “I'll make sure to be around the next time you pay, senpai.”

Kikumaru sighed. “I'm sure you will be.” A grin spread across his face. “That's pretty nostalgic though. I remember when my brothers used to have to pick me up from school.”

“You're the youngest in your family, aren't you, senpai?”

“Yup!”

“That explains so much about you,” Momo said. “Haruto is the same way.”

Ryoma let out a quiet noise. Then he said, “I don't think being the youngest has anything to do with senpai's bad personality.”

“Eh?” Kikumaru tightened his grip around Ryoma's neck, laughing as the first year's arms flailed as Kikumaru pulled him backwards. “Is the one insulting his senpai calling my personality bad?”

“Senpai is too excitable,” Ryoma choked out. “

“There's nothing wrong with being happy.”

Kikumaru let him go after rustling his hair. He spun around so he was on Ryoma's left, putting the first year between him and Momo.

Momo looked over at them. “That aside, your an only child aren't you, Echizen?”

“No.” Ryoma ignored the shocked exclamations from both sides of him. “I have an older brother and an older sister.”

“Occhibi it's not good to lie,” Kikumaru said after a silent moment.

Ryoma arched an eyebrow, “Why would I lie about that?”

“I've been to your house plenty of times,” Momo said. “How come I've never heard of these siblings?”

“You've my sister before,” Ryoma stated. “Several times.”

“What? I have not! What's her name?”

“Nanako. She's been there almost everytime you've visited.”

Momo stared at him for a minute before saying, “I thought you said Nanako was your cousin?”

He shrugged. “Biologically speaking, she is. But at this point I've spent more time in my life with her then I have with Ryoga.” He thought for a minute before adding, “She's probably a better sibling too.”

Kikumaru floundered for a second before coming out with, “Ryoga's your brother?”

“Yeah.”

Momo clicked his tongue. “He's not your cousin as well, is he?”

“I wish. He's my half brother.” He gave it another moment of thought. “Now that I'm thinking about him, Nanako is definitely a better sibling. She's never stolen oranges from me.”

There was silence for a minute before Momo said, “I probably should have known Echizen was a younger sibling. He's got that kind of selfish personality too.”

 


End file.
